


Make a Fuss

by ami_ven



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Series, Pre-Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Charles, what <i>are</i> you doing?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Fuss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nymaeria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymaeria/gifts).



> written as a birthday present for "nymaeria"

“Charles?” said Erik, stopping short in the kitchen doorway and withdrawing his mental grip on the metal around him.

He had felt pots and pans and cutlery moving around the kitchen, and had woken up prepared to confront an intruder— he had not expected to find Charles puttering around the stove, humming to himself, wearing cotton pajamas with shell buttons and not a scrap of recognizable metal for him to sense.

“Erik!” The telepath whirled, dropping the metal whisk in his hand, and Erik caught it before it hit the floor. “Thank you, my friend. I’ve already had to wash that twice.”

“Charles, what are you doing?” Erik asked. “You’re not usually up this early.”

“Ah. Well, my friend, you haven’t said a word about it, so I knew I shouldn’t make a fuss and cause you to be uncomfortable, but I could hardly let it go completely unremarked, even if I did come by the information accidentally.”

“What information? Why would I be uncomfortable? Charles, what _are_ you doing?”

Charles sighed. “It does look rather hopeless, doesn’t it? I’ve never been much of a cook, I’m afraid, but I was sure I could manage something as easy as muffins, especially since the recipe is printed right on the bag of flour.”

Erik frowned. “But why would you need to make anything at all?”

“Oh, my friend,” Charles said, softly. “Have you truly forgotten? It’s your birthday.”

“My…” Erik began, still frowning. “And so you woke up hours early to make muffins?”

“I thought it was the least I could do,” said Charles, smiling. “Except…”

Erik smiled back. “That you wanted to is enough, Charles. But maybe it would be best if we worked on making them together.”

Charles’s smile brightened into a grin. “That sounds like a wonderful idea.”

THE END


End file.
